1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a computer program product, system, and method for indicating a sending buffer and receiving buffer in a message to use to validate the message in the receiving buffer.
2. Description of the Related Art
Nodes in a network comprised of numerous processors may send messages to each other. Each of the nodes maintains a shared memory in which messages are added by one of the many processors before being sent. A node may have a separate receive buffer for each external adaptor in each of the external nodes in a network. When a processor in a node is ready to send a message, it adds the message to a sending buffer and sends the message from the sending buffer to the remote node to store at the buffer index entry the processor previously obtained for the message
The sending adaptor sends a message directly to the receive buffer for that sending adaptor in the receiving node. When a message is received in a receive buffer at a receiving node, the message payload may be validated with a checksum included in the message to determine whether the message is valid.
There is a need in the art for improved techniques for validating messages in the receive buffers at a node receiving the message